Broken
by Sassybratt
Summary: He left her in this void full of darkness, pain, and suffering. It hurt for her to breathe because every breath she took proved she couldn't live without him. He left her broken. One-shot song-fic


**Broken**

Darkness. It was all she ever saw; all she ever felt. She didn't really remember any other way of life. The curtains had been drawn some time ago, blocking out the inevitable sunlight. For now, the soft pounding on the roof gave light to the crying heavens.

A head full of luscious ebony hair shown through the top of the pink bedding. A young woman pulled the blanket slightly off her head, allowing her red-rimmed eyes to wander the dimly lit room. The lilac walls had faded to a pale grey, result of the lack of light. The same wooden furniture greeted her. These simple things, these simple objects, were able to bring tears to her deep brown eyes. Allowing them to fall was not an option. She had cried so much, she had nothing left to give.

The walls had once been packed with pictures of family, of friends, of…_him_. They were now barren. A computer that normally hummed quietly was now silent atop a desk. Stillness thickened the room as well as the feeling of emptiness.

What did she do to deserve this? The female's chocolate gaze traveled to her nightstand. A black cordless phone had a thin layer of dust on it. Red numbers flashed at her, continuously blinking twelve o'clock over and over again.

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time._

She pulled down the covers just below her chin. Her alarm clock had broken a long time ago and without it, she had lost all sense of time. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? A month perhaps? She had no idea, but she didn't care.

Her memories were slowly starting to fade and soon, she began to wonder if they were real at all. It felt so long ago, as if they were from another lifetime. Her delicate hand rose to her cheek to wipe away a stray tear. Maybe she was losing her sanity, maybe her entire life was a lie.

After everything that she had been put through, after all the lies and deceit, it hurt to know that this was the outcome. To spend eternity alone. To spend eternity without the one her heart greatly desired. It was almost unbearable. So she laid there in her bedroom, hoping, believing, praying that this wasn't the end; that there was more to the story.

_And I am here still waiting_

_Though I have my doubts,_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out._

The ringing of the telephone startled her out of her thoughts. She wasn't expecting it. Her friends had given up on her a long time ago. She had stopped answering their calls and refused to go to school. It was too painful to try and go through life as if everything was okay. She had done that for far too long and without the one she loved by her side, it wasn't even worth it.

The phone rang once, twice, three times before the answering machine picked up. Her blithe voice was loud against the silent room and the seventeen year old winced slightly. _Leave your message after the beep. BEEP_

"Kagome," a masculine voice called over the machine. The lady glanced over as he spoke her name. His voice sounded so strange, so different since she last remembered it. "Please, talk to me. Was it something I did?" Kagome wanted to grasp the phone in her hand and tell him none of it was his fault. It just couldn't be done. If she spoke to him, her struggle to shut out the world would be for nothing. "I miss you. You're never at school anymore. Please, when you get the chance, give me a call, okay?"

The woman's chocolate orbs overflowed with tears as they began to stream continuously down her face. Her heart ached in her chest. It wasn't his fault. Maybe she was being selfish, causing him pain that he didn't deserve. As Hojo's voice faded away, he sighed on the other line. A small click was heard and she realized he had hung up. That was the first call she had gotten from any of her friends in a long time. Kagome's breath became ragged as her body wracked with sobs.

_I'm falling apart,_

_I'm barely breathing._

_With a broken heart,_

_That's still beating._

More time passed as the thoughts of her friends faded away. Instead, she focused on the one who caused her this heartache.

She loved him. She couldn't deny that anymore then she could ignore the beat of her heart. His love ran through her veins, ran through her very being. Had he felt the same? She didn't know. The pain in his eyes as he told her goodbye was her only light on the thought. The same question came to mind as it always did when she thought about him. What had she done wrong?

There had to have been something she did that persuaded him to thrust her back where she supposedly belonged. Racking her brain for answers, she found there was none. Her love for him just wasn't good enough. She closed her eyes and pictured his face. Memories of him clouded her mind and she smiled.

_In the pain, there is healing._

_In your name, I find meaning._

She remembered his hair blowing gently in the wind, those eyes that held so much concern and fierceness…and maybe even love. When he had brought her to their departing point that fateful day, his eyes held nothing but regret. She hadn't known her entire world was going to come crashing down.

It was the happy memories that kept her alive. The way he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, the small blush that appeared on his visage, the crooked smile he flashed whenever he was teasing.

_So I'm holding on,_

_I'm holding on,_

_I'm holding on,_

_I'm barely, holding on to you._

The day they had met was a turning point in her life. He was a loner, shunned from the rest of society. She had been a young girl, wanting to know what love was. They had despised one another from the first time they met. She had stumbled upon a world that was hidden deep within the depths of their ancient well.

He had tried to kill her for the jewel that so many coveted. Being the stubborn girl that she was, she refused and protected it with her life. She just wanted to go home, to forget all about the man and the strange world. However, fate didn't have that in store for her. Who knew shattering that precious object could make her hate for him evolve into everlasting love?

He comforted her through all the hard times, he protected her whenever danger appeared, he came for her whenever she was captured. And in return, she stayed by his side, even if it pained her to do so. Even though other men wanted to claim her as their's, she turned them down. The high school student knew that she had finally found her sole mate in her protector.

_The broken locks were a warning,_

_You got inside my head._

_I tried my best to be guarded,_

_I'm an open book instead._

The young maiden wiped away another film of tears. The thoughts of her final moments with him brought nauseous feelings in the pit of her stomach. Slowly, she pulled the warmth of the blanket off of her slender frame. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she took a few deep breaths. It had been hours since she last left the comfort of sleep. Grasping the edge of the bed with her hands, she rose to a standing position.

Her being was adorned with a long t-shirt and shorts. Her fragile form shivered. She couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the memories of him that swirled around inside her heart. Wrapping her arms around her body, she stumbled towards the jointed bathroom.

Resting a hand against the doorframe, Kagome's other hand snaked it's way around to the light switch. Shutting her eyes, she braced herself for the short blindness that would occur. A single light bulb flashed over head. She had traded out the four bright fluorescent lights of a vanity to a single dull light bulb. It helped ease the transition from her dark room to the small bathroom.

A white bathtub sat opposite the door; a toilet resting near it's head. The young female ignored these two facilities and immediately made her way to the marble sink. Turning on the cold water, she cupped her hands beneath it. She watched as the water ran over her delicate fingers and she splashed it against her face. Repeating the notion twice more, she finally took a deep breath and shut the faucet off.

Slowly, Kagome brought her head up to look at herself in the mirror. Her black tresses draped lifeless across her shoulders. Parts of her bangs stuck to her face as water dripped down her angelic visage. Her skin had turned a ghostly pale from the lack of sunlight and her normally deep brown eyes were now faded to a light chestnut. Her face looked hollow and shrunken in some places from malnutrition.

_I still see your reflection,_

_Inside of my eyes._

_They're looking for purpose,_

_They're still looking for life._

"Damn," Kagome cursed aloud. She hated how her appearance had changed so dramatically. It was all because of him. A lump rose in her throat at the thought of her beloved and tears stung the back of her eyes. She had always been faithful, always stayed by his side. Every time they had argued, she had gone back to him. She had embraced him with kindness, more then anyone had ever done. And then he had betrayed her by sending her away against her will.

The young adult suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion and collapsed onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor. She sat with her back against the wall adjacent to the door and pulled her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her fragile being, her body began to wrack with sobs. Why did life have to be so difficult? To have her endure such hard times, find her one happiness, and then have it whisked away from her? Did she do something wrong?

She sat there for a moment, trying to muffle her screams of heart ache. Slowly shifting, she laid down on her side in the fettle position. Her cheek pressed against the chilled tile and she heard a heart breaking; a heart, she regretted to say, that belonged to her.

_I'm falling apart,_

_I'm barely breathing._

_With a broken heart,_

_That's still beating._

Darkness invaded her mind as the memory of that fateful day was once again brought forth. She began to repeat the words he offered up to her over and over again in her mind. _I'm sorry. _Was that all he had to say? He had allowed her to love him, allowed her to experience happiness. Yet, he sent her away, through the well to her own time. And that's when she realized; he kept the jewel, preventing her from crossing over ever again. He had just merely sent her away with a guilty look on his face.

Her body had gone numb all over as the realization dawned on her. She jumped in and out of the well countless times, praying it wasn't true. He hadn't hurt her. No. He crushed her very being. Still, she tried to find her way back to him, find someway to travel over the five-hundred year gap that kept them apart.

Her friends continuously called, begging for her to speak to them. She couldn't…she wouldn't. They didn't understand the torment she endured each day, the suffering that kept plaguing her heart.

There had been several knocks on her door as well. Hojo had come by once or twice, believing she was deathly ill thanks to her grandfather's many excuses. She hadn't picked up the phone or answered the door for any of them. Instead, she allowed herself to feel their worry and concern.

_In the pain, is there healing._

_In your name, I find meaning._

_So I'm holding on, (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on, (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on, (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you._

Kagome slowly lifted her tortured soul up off the bathroom tile and came to a sitting position once more. Deep within her heart she knew she loved him. After everything he had put her through, her feelings of love ran deeper then she could ever understand. Although, he had forced her away without her consent. And then a thought crossed her mind.

Could she really learn to move on? Everyone knew she had a big heart and would be the first one to bring anyone happiness. But what about _her_ happiness? She puts all her energy into other's felicity that she constantly waves off her own feelings. The question was, how long could she keep it up? Maybe he just took her for granted and then when he no longer needed her, he tossed her down the well. That seemed like a possible reason. He always knew that she would allow him back into her heart.

Shaking her head, the young priestess slowly rose to a standing position, leaning on the wall as support. Her breathing was still ragged as her tears began to dry up. Her chocolate orbs raised towards the ceiling as she silently asked the heavens what the cause of her torture was. When she received no answer, Kagome bowed her head and closed her eyes. Her ebony hair became a veil; blocking out the rest of the world.

_I'm hanging on,_

_Another day._

_Just to see what_

_You throw my way_

Her phone began to ring again. The feeling in her heart had her praying that whoever it was would just leave her alone. She stood still as she listened to the ringing of the telephone repeat three more times before falling silent. Once again, her cheerful voice played over the answering machine. _Leave your message after the beep. BEEP_

This time, the person complied to her wishes and hung up. Kagome could only guess that it was one of the girls, checking up on her again. It reminded her of all the times her beloved had protected her from danger, stayed with her when she was sick, and never allowed her to get into horrible circumstances.

That fateful day she had been thrust out of his life had been surreal. The blue sky was clear overhead and a slight breeze hung in the air. He led her by the hand towards the well that connected her time with his. An uneasiness had settled in her stomach when his amber eyes bore into her own. He had told her it was going to be okay, that she wouldn't be in anymore danger. With those final words, he had taken her into one last embrace and whispered his apology. The raven-haired beauty felt a sudden finalization with his parting words. A bad feeling took a hold of her heart and she knew that this was the last time she would see him, the last time that he would come for her. And then with one final push, she flew over the edge of the bone eater's well, never to see him again. As far as he knew, they were over; as friends and as future lovers.

_I'm hanging on_

_To the words you say_

_You said that I will_

_Be okay_

Kagome slowly brought her head up to glance at her reflection for a final time. Her life with him flashed before her eyes, giving every detail. She remembered the sad times, she remembered the bad times. What shined above them all were the happy memories. He was the light to her dark, the savior to her nightmares. Even if he didn't have any feelings towards her…could she really move on with her life?

Seconds flew by as she pondered the unspoken question. She would have to choose carefully. This decision would affect the rest of her life. He was her sole mate. How could anyone compare? Sure, she could become fond of someone, maybe someday have a family. But true love was forever lost to her. There was one thing that she and her beloved had in common. They would fight to the ends of the earth for what they desired or who they cared for. It hurt that he didn't return her feelings, but it hurt even more for him to send her away with no explanation.

Without another moment of hesitation, Kagome ran to her door. She opened it so fiercely that is swung into the wall behind her, leaving a dent. She didn't care though. Running down the flight of stairs, she ignored the looks that her small family were giving her. After all, she had barely come out of her room since the tragedy.

She threw open the door to her home and slammed it shut behind her. Barefoot, she ran down the cold stone steps of her family's shrine; too impatient to slip on some shoes. Clouds hung over head as the heavens cried out for her. Pausing for a brief moment, she looked up and allowed the rain to pelt her visage.

_The broken lights on the freeway_

_Left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now_

_Having forgotten my way home._

Once more, she took off running. She knew her destination, as she had been there countless times before. Blurs of green flew by her as she passed the familiar grounds. There it was. Ahead of her was the small well house that linked her to him.

She ignored the sharp wind cutting through her body as she ran down the deserted pavement. Her bare legs felt numb with each step she took. She squinted against the horizontal rain, but she refused to allow it to stop her. Her lungs begged for more air as she breathed heavily against the damp atmosphere. Her entire mind told her she was wrong, that she should ponder more on her decision. Her heart just couldn't comply.

How long did she run? She couldn't tell. Time was once again absent to her. A low rumble could be heard in the distance as a lightning bolt streaked across the darkened sky. She was soaked to the bone by this point, but she ignored it. Her thoughts only consumed of one thing, and that was her task at hand.

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

The pavement was hard against her bare feet as she finally made it to her destination. Her heart thumped furiously in her chest and she could hear her pulse pounding in her ears as she stopped. It was then that her gaze traveled over the wooden doors that had been used so frequently.

She shoved the doors open and peered inside. It looked the same as she had last seen it, although she knew her grandfather had been here. Sacred sutras covered the old well that was her connection. Obviously, he felt as if she had suffered enough. Tears threatened to fall as she ambled towards the object that carried her to him. Her hands began to peel away the scraps of paper as she gradually built up speed. Suddenly, she found herself scrapping at the sutras with all of her might, forcing them to allow her entrance.

As the last sutra fell to the hard earth, she thrust the top of the well open. She hesitated for a moment, thinking once more. Her fingers dug into the soft wood of the well as she looked down into the black void. _Please work…_ she silently said to herself. Her brown orbs glistened with tears once more. They couldn't be noticed, however, as she was drenched from head to toe. Closing her eyes, she took a leap of faith and plunged into the darkness.

_In the pain, there is healing_

_In your name, I find meaning_

When damp earth met her bare feet, her hopes were immediately dashed. The maiden glanced upwards and confirmed her suspicions as the well roof still hung over head. She sat down and curled her knees into her chest. Leaning her head against the rough interior of the well walls, she allowed her tears to escape their confinement.

Her heart longed for him, her soul died for him, her eyes cried for him, her empty arms reached out for him. And yet, he never came back. Instead he left her alone to wallow in her misery. When will it stop? The pain, the darkness, the part of her that craved for his embrace. Why couldn't she fill that void, why did he send her away? She couldn't believe how much love hurts. But then again, so does life.

So here she was, sitting at the bottom of an ancient well, falling apart at the seams. Kagome wished she had the guts to walk away and forget everything that she had with him. But, she couldn't. She couldn't because she knew that he wouldn't come after her, and that is what hurt the most.

The divine being wiped away a stream of tears, only to have them be replaced by more. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. "Please," she whispered to the heavens, hoping they would hear her cry. "I can't do this. I can't do this without him. Please, I need him or…" Or what? What could she possibly do to relieve the suffering? "Or…or I'll die." The last words were faint, but someone heard her none the less.

_So I'm holding (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely, holding on to you (I'm still holding)_

As Kagome sat there weeping, a blue light surrounded her. The aura brought a calm feeling. It was the same feeling that she felt whenever she passed from this era to the next. It couldn't be, could it?

She opened her eyes to see that she was still in the well on her side. The only difference was that a man clothed in red was standing beside her. Her eyes grew wide and her tears stopped in their tracks. "Inu…Inuyasha?" The name whispered off her lips in disbelief. The man that had been plaguing her every thought was now standing here before her. The man who had caused her so much heartache was now gazing down upon her.

His silver hair hung lifelessly over his shoulders and his once amber eyes were now a washed out golden rod, full of pain. "Kagome," he softly spoke, afraid to say her name any louder in fear that she would disappear. As he said the three syllable word, the broken girl's tears once again began to fall. Her entire body went numb as she watched him kneel before her. Ever so slightly, he put his palm against her cheek. She leaned into the warmth it offered.

"Is this a dream?" Her voice was almost inaudible, but the ears she loved so much that were perched upon Inuyasha's head heard every word.

"No, its not." It was a simple answer, but Kagome's body tingled with indefinable emotions. His voice was like a thousand wind chimes working together to create the perfect harmony. It was something that her heart had been yearning for, for such a long time.

The silver-haired hanyou wiped away her tears as his own heart ached in his chest. She looked so defeated, so depressed. "Why," she asked, unsure of his response. "Why did you leave me?"

He sighed. It was a question that he had been asking himself all this time. Instead of answering right away, he brought her into a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry," he stated softly, hating the fact that she was once again crying over him. "I'm so, so sorry."

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

He kissed the top of her head lightly as his grasp around her frail being tightened. Her cries were softened by his robe of the fire-rat as she waited for a response. "I couldn't bare to see you get hurt. It's too dangerous for you." He sighed as the heavy burden on his shoulders began to lift.

Kagome pulled away from him slightly, a bewildered look on her face. "You forced me to return because you were worried about me?" His gaze shifted, confirming her suspicions. "Why can't I stay by your side? Am I a burden? Do I cause you so much trouble that you couldn't be with me anymore?" Her questions poured out of her mouth, desperately needing answers. The look in his eyes quieted her rambling and her train of thought was lost.

His eyes searched hers, searched for answers they both needed to hear. "Kagome…" he allowed the sentence to drift for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I care about you too much. It's just…too dangerous in my time. I ... I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He took one of his clawed hands and gently stroked her hair. "Don't you understand how hard this is for me?"

Kagome's eyes once again filled with tears. "Inuyasha, please…don't…don't make me stay here." Her words slightly faltered as her voice choked with tears. "Please, I can't live without you. I love you too much." A light blush rested on his cheeks at her confession. Her words were full of sorrow, making his heart tug in agony. "Please…don't make me hurt like this anymore."

Those words were his breaking point. He wrapped her in an embrace once more as they continued to stare into each other's soul. "Kagome, I…" His words were lost as he allowed his heart to speak. Their faces drew closer until finally their lips met. Sparks were sent through Kagome's spine and her head became a daze. It was a tender kiss that only lasted a moment. When they broke apart, Kagome gave him a passionate look. Her lips slightly turned in an upward smile. She delicately traced her fingers across her rose petal lips, savoring the feeling for just a bit longer.

She was speechless, giving Inuyasha the chance to talk. "Kagome, I…I have to go. I only came to say goodbye. We can't be together. We come from two different worlds. I…" Kagome silenced him with a shake of her head.

"No," she stated softly with a smile. Inuyasha's gaze glazed over in confusion. "No, Inuyasha. I'm not letting go; not now, not ever." She wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest. He was stunned for a moment, but a small smile made its way onto his visage. He wrapped his arms around the broken girl and brought her into his lap. "You idiot," he mumbled as he breathed in the scent that he had missed. She smiled as her grip tightened on her beloved hanyou, as if she would never let go.

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely, holding on to you_


End file.
